Fuckin' You
by upeekaboo
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. SasuFemNaru.


**

* * *

**

FUCKIN' YOU

_Kishimoto Masashi_—**Naruto **

_Someone and i did__n't know her/him_—**The SasukexNaruko Doujinshi from YouTube(forgot the title—stupid)**

_Nadh's Brain_—**FUCKIN' YOU**

**.BrunoNadhGravano.**

* * *

"Engh..." Naruto mendesah pelan dibalik pintu kelas. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bermakna campur aduk, rasa yang tidak beraturan. Takut, malu, cemas, jijik—dan yang lainnya. Intinya, Naruto sedang dihantui rasa takut yang amat-sangat.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanyalah memandangi langit yang cukup indah—untuk hari ini. Seakan ia _bodoh_ dan tidak menyadari ada seorang wanita yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi.

Meleset—yah, pemikiran itu melesat jauh sekali dari kenyataan.

'_Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah bodoh'_. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Naruto terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang takut.

Oke—kembali pada posisi Naruto.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga ia menjadi begitu takut dengan rival-nya sendiri? Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Itu semua bermula dari pagi tadi—dimana saat bel tanda masuk sudah berdering.

#

FLASHBACK : ON

"MORNING ALL!!!" Sapa Naruto dengan super-duper-kencang, membuat penghuni kelas yang lain tersentak kaget.

"Alah, lagak lo! Udah siang tau!" Ketus Kiba dengan kesal sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru yang tersentak kaget juga.

"Telat aja belagu." Ujar Shino santai—tapi bisa menyakitkan hati.

"Hadoh...Ojan..Ojan~! Eh, nama lo Naruto, yah? Bukan Ojan? Ah—sebodo. Yang penting kripik kentang gue gak jadi 'Ojan'." Gumam Chouji asal.

"_How troublesome_—ganggu orang lagi tidur aja?!" Protes Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya—karena sapaan Naruto yang kelewat kencang tadi.

"_Be quite, please_?" Kritik Neji dengan mengangkat satu alis. Maklum—_He's the leader in the class._

Yang diprotes hanya cengengesan dengan menggarukkan kepalanya—walaupun itu tidak gatal. Khas seorang Naruto. "_Sorry, bro_! Maklum, kelewat ceria. Hehe."

Terdengar sorakan kencang dari kelas yang berlirik 'huu...'. Ini membuat Naruto tambah memperlebar cengirannya.

Kemudian, Naruto beranjak menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang kelas. Paling belakang.

BRAKK! Tas gemblok-nya dibanting ke meja dengan keras. Jika meja itu dirubah menjadi manusia—dengan apapun caranya—mungkin, ia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Heh, Teme! Sapa Naru, gitu? Ja'at banget ama temen sendiri?" Seru Naruto sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Yang ditanya tetap memandangi langit. Melihat awan-awan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti bergerak, menghiasi langit biru yang sangat cerah. Ditambah lagi, sinar matahari yang hangat menyinari keduanya. Benar-benar menakjubkan—tetapi hal ini bisa membuat Sasuke frustasi karena terus melihat langit hingga menguap bosan.

Tetapi, ini jauh lebih baik daripada menggubris Naruto yang selalu berisik.

"Hallow? Where are you, Sasuke? Are you in THE HELL? Oh~! Ada disini. Kalau ada disini, kok, Naru kayak setan, yah—gak digubris?" Ujar Naruto pedas.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, kemudian memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Memangnya kita teman? Lalu, untuk apa aku menyapamu? Memangnya hubungan kita apa? Dasar, Dobe!" Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Ini membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Oh—yeah? Kita itu teman. TEMAN. Sebagai teman, harus saling menyapa. Hubungan? Huh—kita TEMAN. Walaupun hanya teman sebangku. Kau kuanggap hanya seperti itu. Tidak lebih, sangat kurang. Yang jelas, kau ini rival-ku! Seperti itu, BAKA!" Balas Naruto kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam, diam, dan dalam diam. Entah apapun arti diam itu. Apakah diam kekalahan? Diam kehabisan suara? Diam tiada kata? Ataukah,

Diam karena Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sebangku?

Melihat Sasuke terpaku dalam diam, Naruto berkata, "Aku menang."

Dan selanjutnya, Iruka pun datang kedalam kelas mereka.

#

"Jadi, rumus tersebut harus bla bla bla—" Iruka terus menjelaskan teorema phytagoras yang sudah diulang beberapa kali olehnya. Sudah banyak siswa yang terjatuh tidur karena terlalu bosan dengan penjelasan guru mereka yang satu ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membuat coretan yang tidak jelas di sebuah kertas, sehingga membuat kertas tersebut penuh dengan goresan pulpen. "Haduh, memangnya Iruka-sensei tidak mempunyai materi lain—apa ia memang hanya bisa menjelaskan teorema phytagoras?" Keluh Naruto dengan nada yang bosan.

"Hei, dobe. Mau bermain denganku?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik. Senyuman jahil terpampang di wajahnya. Inilah yang bisa membuat Sakura dan Ino semakin tergila-gila.

Naruto berpaling dari kertas yang sudah menjadi korbannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Memangnya orang yang berlagak cool sepertimu bisa bermain? Hoho, hebat juga!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Peraturan 'main'nya tidak boleh berisik, tidak bergerak, dan tidak ada kata protes. Ini menguji 'ketahanan'-mu."

Naruto bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke untuknya. "Maksud—""Kita mulai, oke?" Potong Sasuke seraya mengerakan tangannya ke permukaan kulit Naruto yang berada di bagian paha. Tangannya terus bergerak hingga memasuki rok Naruto.

"Hei..hei, ap—""Sudahlah, diam saja. Nikmati permainanku ini." Potong Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto menggangguk seakan ia sudah mengerti—padahal ia belum mengerti sama sekali.

Tangan Sasuke membuka pakaian dalam Naruto—tanpa melepasnya. Dibukanya sedikit celah untuk tangannya. Jari tengah dan ibu jari-nya membuka lebar selangkangan Naruto, sedangkan telunjuknya meraba 'bagian kewanitaan' Naruto. Dicarinya apa yang ia mau dan,

BINGGO!

Sasuke mendapatkan klitoris Naruto. Seringai jahil yang lebih lebar menampakkan diri di wajah Sasuke.

Dirabanya klitoris tersebut, kemudian ditekan, dan jarinya mulai bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Raba-Tekan-Naik dan Turun. Terus seperti itu.

"Aihh—Sasuke...Maksu..ud..mu..a..paa?" Ucap Naruto pelan, dengan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Perlakuan Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti. Dan, itu semua akan berhenti ketika...

'_CROTH!'_. Tangan Sasuke basah dengan 'cairan' yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto—dan itu juga oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam rok Naruto. "Kurasa, sudah cukup."

Naruto melihat jari-jari Sasuke belumuran oleh 'cairan' yang kental. Menjijikan.

Bukannya mencuci tangan atau mengelapnya atau apalah—yang bisa menghilangkan 'cairan' tersebut dari tangannya—, Sasuke malah menjilat tangannya. Yeah—DIJILAT. Itu sama saja dengan Sasuke menelan 'cairan' Naruto.

"Yucky! Sasuke jorok! Das—hmph!" Mulut Naruto ditutup oleh ciuman dari Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke masih penuh dengan 'cairan' Naruto, sehingga Naruto bisa merasakannya juga.

Jelas, Naruto tidak menerima hal ini.

"Pueh.. Jorok!" Seru Naruto—tetap pada volume yang pelan. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan untuk melepaskan ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Slurp—Kau ini 'manis'. Wajahmu manis, tubuhmu manis, 'cairan'-mu manis. Aku ingin langsung mencoba kemanisan tersebut langsung dari 'itu'-mu." Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Mencoba untuk menjilati jari-jarinya yang masih sedikit basah.

Naruto merinding.

FLASHBACK : OFF

#

"Amit-amit gue, amit-amit gue, amit-amit gue—hii!" Seru Naruto seraya memukulkan wajahnya sendiri. Ia merasa merinding jika mengingat hal tersebut kembali terjadi—dan juga ucapan Sasuke yang ingin '_Making Love_' dengannya.

"Ehm! Apanya yang amit-amit? Sudah waktunya pelajaran, Uzumaki!" Seorang lelaki yang berambut silver dengan bentuk yang tidak jelas dan berkepala 3 sudah berdiri dengan gagah dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan mengatakan, "Eh, Kakashi-sensei. Ehe..."

Secepat mungkin, Naruto melarikan diri ke tempat duduknya. Ia tidak sadar kalau jam istirahat telah habis. Itu artinya,

...Ia belum makan ramen. Yah—sangat ajaib sekali bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki melewatkan jam makan ramennya hanya untuk menguntit seorang pria yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya! Awh—ini gila!

"Huft! Belum makan ramen." Ujar Naruto lesu. Rasanya, tidak makan ramen selama 1 jam saja seperti tidak makan selama 1 abad. Keterlaluan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik kembali, karena Kakashi sudah mulai mencatat di white board. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan senang.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Sasuke sempat tersenyum sesaat, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah kau suka dengan 'permainan'-ku tadi? Jujur saja."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya, tidak peduli dengan Kakashi yang sudah komat-kamit sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. "TEME GILAA!"

BRAAKH! Layaknya sinetron remaja yang sekarang sedang nge-trend, Naruto menggebrak mejanya—yang lagi-lagi akan menangis karena semua perbuatan Naruto.

'_Bodoh, meggebrak meja bukan cara yang pantas, kan? Dan juga, apakah itu bisa menunjukan letak amarah-mu sudah sampai mana? Naruto tolol.'_

Itu hanya menyiksa diri sendiri.

Akan dimarahi Kakashi—yang kalau sudah marah seperti anjing yang menggonggong hebat—dan juga tangannya akan sakit karena Naruto menggebrak di bagian meja yang sudah rusak—tepat diatas sebuah paku.

Paku—yeah?

"ADUHHHH..." Ringis Naruto kesakitan dengan sangat kencang. Dilihatnya tangan mulusnya sudah dilumuri darah yang cukup banyak. _It's very sick, man!_

Ringisan Naruto—apa teriakan?—membuat efek satu kelas menjadi ribut. Ada yang tertawa, kasihan, sedih, jijik, dan lain sebagainya.

"BE QUITE! Naruto, silahkan ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu yang cukup parah itu." Saran Kakashi dari depan. Ia merasa kasihan, tetapi—mana ada orang kasihan menahan tawanya dibalik buku pelajaran yang terbalik?

Naruto hanya mengangguk, namun anggukannya terhenti ketika seseorang membopongnya dengan kuat. "Biarkan aku yang mengantar dia, sensei."

Sasuke yang menggendongnya?

Jelas—kelas kembali ribut. Ada yang marah, menangis, tertawa, berteriak "Cuiwiwit!", dan lainnya. Seorang lelaki sempurna membopong seorang gadis yang paling manis—bagaimana tidak heboh?

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Teriak Neji yang bertanggung jawab. Terlihat sangat keren, sehingga **Gaara bisa menari erotis di atas mejanya sambil membawa spanduk "LOVE NEJI"**.

Haduh, sang author hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengetik yang satu ini.

Oke—_Back to Sasuke and Naruto_. Tak usah pedulikan author tersebut.

"Sasu..ke?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke menatapnya manis—namun seperti ada sesuatu yang berbau licik di tatapan manis-nya tersebut.

"Err—Baiklah, Uchiha. Bawa Uzumaki ke ruang UKS secepat mungkin!" Perintah Kakashi—yang air mukanya sudah berubah menjadi rasa prihatin.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke langsung berlari dengan kencang menuju ke ruang UKS.

"TEME!!! Pelan-pelan! Nanti kita bisa jatuh!" Seru Naruto dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ia berpegang erat pada kerah seragam Sasuke—jikalau ia terjatuh, otomatis ia juga akan menarik Sasuke jatuh. Jadi, sama-sama terjatuh dan terasa adil.

Ocehan Naruto berhenti ketika Sasuke juga berhenti berlari dan terdiam di depan pintu ruang UKS.

#

BRAGH! Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto di atas kasur yang ada di ruang UKS. Tidak empuk—memang. Dan ini membuat Naruto bergaduh kesakitan kembali.

"ARGH! Sakit, Teme! Bisa encok nanti! Huh..." Gerutu Naruto kesal sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang lumayan sakit. "Aww.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto yang kini berada di pinggulnya. Kedua tangan Naruto diapit oleh genggaman besar tangan Sasuke dan meletakannya di atas kepala Naruto.

"Hei, hei—ucapanmu yang tadi, tidak akan terjadi sekarang, kan?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Ia sudah mempekirakan kalau Sasuke akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tangannya yang satu lagi melepas kancing seragam Naruto. Walaupun terasa sulit, tetapi Sasuke bisa melepas kemeja Naruto dan membuat Naruto hanya memakai bra saja—pada bagian atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau Shizune-sensei tiba-tiba masuk, bagaimana? Dan pintunya belum kau kunci? Yang lebih utama, LEPAS—Ahhh~!" Kalimat yang Naruto sampaikan untuk Sasuke, terpotong oleh desahan pelan. Yah—Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka bra Naruto dan sekarang ia sedang menghisap payudara Naruto. Jelas, hal inilah yang membuat Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke menjilati sekeliling puting Naruto. Diciuminya, lalu dihisap dengan paksa. Kemudian, lidahnya beralih ke pusat payudara Naruto. Dijilat, digigit, dicium, dan dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"AHH~! Sa...su.." Desah Naruto penuh kenikmatan. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Konsentrasi-nya hanya tertuju oleh perlakuan Sasuke.

Kini, mulut Sasuke mengecup puting Naruto yang merah dan beralih ke bawah. Tangan Naruto terlepas dari genggaman kuat Sasuke.

Diturunkannya rok Naruto sampai lepas dari tubuh Naruto. Pakaian dalam Naruto semuanya dilepas oleh tangan Sasuke. Sekarang, Naruto bertelanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Mulut Sasuke kembali beraksi. Lidahnya mulai menjulur untuk menjilati area labirin vagina Naruto. Dijilatinya organ wanita yang selalu lembap tersebut dengan penuh perasaan, sehingga Naruto semakin mendesah kencang.

Lidahnya naik ke atas, tepat di klitoris, pusat kenikmatan. Sasuke menjilati klitoris tersebut dengan penekanan di lidahnya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak mungkin terdiam tanpa tindakan—yap, tangan Sasuke meraih payudara Naruto untuk meremasnya perlahan, namun semakin kencang. Dimainkannya puting susu Naruto dengan gemas sambil terus menjilat klitoris Naruto.

"Cu..cukup..! Aku..ti..tidak, KUAT!! A~h" Erang Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kembali sebuah 'cairan' yang kental.

Sasuke merasa senang, karena perlakuannya membuahkan hasil—terutama dapat membuat Naruto klimaks.

"Hahh.. Baka!" Seru Naruto di antara desahan-desahannya. Naruto merasakan letih yang amat sangat.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya dengan cepat. Sekarang, dada Sasuke yang lumayan bidang dilihat oleh mata Naruto. Ini membuatnya tersipu malu.

Kemudian, Sasuke melepas celana dan pakaian dalamnya yang lain.

Kini, mereka dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah ingin 'melakukan'-nya.

Naruto menggangguk mengerti. Dengan jari-jarinya, Naruto memperlebar lubang vaginanya untuk membantu memasukkan penis Sasuke. "Siap."

Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar. Sebelum memasukkan penisnya, Sasuke memberi pengarahan sedikit terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto, "Kalau sakit, bilang aku."

Naruto hanya menggangguk pasrah. Anggukkan itu berhenti ketika Sasuke memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Naruto. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

"AH! Sakit.." Keluh Naruto ketika gesekan penis Sasuke dan dinding vaginanya bergesek dengan tidak lancar. Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawah-nya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Naruto. Ini termasuk lancar, karena Naruto tidak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cukup dalam, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Naruto hanya menggangguk pasrah.

Setelah yakin akan perbuatannya yang satu ini, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Terus seperti itu.

Dinding vagina Naruto bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke. Lebih hebat, karena goyangan Sasuke yang semakin cepat untuk mendapatkan kepuasan seksual yang memuncak.

Maju, mundur, maju, mundur.

Penis Sasuke yang lumayan besar itu terus menyodok vagina Naruto, non-stop.

"SASUKE!!" Teriak Naruto kencang, sambil mengeluarkan cairan putih yang kental. Lagi-lagi cairan ini.

Tetapi, cairan itu terhambat keluar, karena sperma Sasuke sudah mendahului untuk menghambat cairan tersebut keluar dan mengotori kasur UKS.

"Aih..." Naruto mendesah pelan ketika merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang memasuki vagina-nya.

"Kau-sudah-jadi-milikku!"

Sepertinya, Naruto lupa dengan tangannya.

#

"Lalu, apa maksudmu untuk melakukan ini kepadaku? Bukannya pengikutmu itu banyak, kenapa tidak dicoba satu persatu biar puas? Kenapa mesti aku? Ken—hmpfh!"

Mulut Naruto langsung disambar oleh Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman. Bukan berhawa nafsu lagi, tetapi sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut.

"Karena, sebuah perasaan yang membingungkan yang akan datang di hati setiap orang itu, telah memihak kepadaku untukmu, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil melepas ciumannya.

Naruto belum mengerti apa makna yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

'_Tak perlu dimengerti, tetapi di hatimu sudah ada, kan, Naruto?'_

* * *

Ha? Apaan, neeh? (sweatdrops)

Bentar, fakta yang aneh tentang fic vulgar ini :

1. SEJAK KAPAN NARUTO PUNYA VAGINA? (haduh, terlalu terobsesi dengan Naruko—female Naruto, seeh..)

2. GAARA JOGET-JOGET DI MEJA? (OOC, tanpa hal tersebut, fic saya menjadi hambar, bagai ramen tanpa mie—lha?)

3. SASUKE NEPSONG? (omaygod!)

4. SI OJAN NYAMPE KONOHA? (hadoh, ojan-ojan!)

5. KENAPA ENDING JADI ROMANCE GAK JELAS GINI, SEEH? (tanya kenapa?)

Au, ah! Emang Nadh pikirin? Yang penting dah jadi, kan? (DIAN!! KALO LOE KAGAK BACA, BESOK GUE KAWININ LOE!)

Padahal, fic ini apdethnya pas hari Minggu kemaren.. (baca : publish hari senin). Tapi, komputer saya dikuasai Obama! Bukan Obama beneran, tapi Obama Noor, hehe.. (ayah : SEENAK UDEL GONTA-GANTI NAMA AYAH! CUIH!). Bilangnya, seeh, mau nge-scan komputer dari virus-virus bangsat. Tapi, KAN VIRUSNYA UDAH SAYA DELETE??!! Please, dah! Alesan aja kali mau ke Metacafe ntu orang! Ett, dah! (geleng-geleng)

(ditabok ayah, "yee.. ni' anak ngocol. beneran, ayah scan!")

KOK, SAYA JADI SEWOT SENDIRI, YEE? Ah, seudel.. eh, sebodo..

Engg, **KSSUS** saya bakal lama di-apdeth. Maklum, kepentok meja, ide ngambat semua. Trus, kaki saya pake keplintir lagi. Astajim.. (gak nyambung, odeng!)

Oya, yang **If I Were A Girl?** saya emang pada mau saya lanjutin? Jadi bingung?

* * *

**Nadh-was-wes-wos-tentang-eyeshield21-bentar-ajah-oke?**

Nadh(N) : MISS KIN (baca : miskin)!! (loncat kearah Kinanti)

Kinanti(K) : Apaan, bi?

N : Nonton kagak?

K : So puasti, lahh~! Eh, ntu genk . orochimaruk, gimana kalo kita buat panpik Eyeshield 21?

N : Hoho, bole! Pairingnya apa?

K : YAOI! Gimana kalo, engg~

N & K : SHINSENA! Nyohoho~

K : Ato ngga, SHINSENAHIRU! Cinta segitiga yang tragiss..

N : SHINSAKU! Mukanya Sakuraba uke banget! Hoho..

K : Btul! SHINHIRU! Seme sejati!

N : Ato, SAKUSENA! Gak ada seme, uke berdua-pun jadi!

K & N : Wakakakaa.. (ngakak guling-guling)

N : Kin, jujur gue kaga suka ama Hiruma! Payah, noh, yang suka ama Hiruma! Gigi tajem, rambut kuning, hii.. ogah gua!

K : (ngelirik sinis) Lo kira gue penggemar syapa?

N : Hiruma! (muka polos)

K : (ngeluarin pistol Hiruma) MATI KAU! NYAHA!!

N : Ampyuunn... (megang kepala)

Reader : Ah, kaga jelas, ni author!

* * *

**FUCKIN' YOU**

**.BrunoNadhGravano.**

* * *


End file.
